


Killer

by nesus



Series: Filled Prompts [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Paul is a little shit, Protective Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 20:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13015110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesus/pseuds/nesus
Summary: “You can’t just kill everyone who disagrees with you.”





	Killer

Paul stood beside Negan, his arms crossed and looking bored out of his mind…which he was. These meetings with new communities were boring as well, especially when they went alone.

Ever since the wave of a white flag, they’d been trying to humanize the Saviors…little by little, despite everyone being angry about it.

Paul, of course, was the immediate volunteer to help out.

Wasn’t he always?

Not that he minded, when it came to Negan. It gave them more of an excuse to spend time together and they didn’t have to sneak around as much.

Quickies in the back of a truck weren’t the most romantic but fuck if it wasn’t hot.

Paul jumped slightly when a gunshot rang through the air.

“NEGAN!”

“What?!” Negan demanded, looking down at the man with a bullet in his head, “He wasn’t willing to follow the rules, he said that he could take that place from us.”

“You can’t just…kill everyone who disagrees with you!” Paul snapped and groaned, looking down at the body, “He could have helped out around here. What if he has a family?”

“Said he was alone,” Negan snorted, taking out his knife and jamming it into the man’s skull before his body even got the opportunity to start reanimating.

Paul sighed, “He could have been lying. What if he has kids? What if-”

“You know you’re a giant damn pacifist, right?” Negan asked bluntly, standing up and wiping the knife on his pants.

“You know you’re a giant damn anarchist, right?” Paul mocked him under his breath.

Negan grabbed him from behind, holding him tightly, “That man…was a threat. He threatened to take the place we live right to my face. He could have ended up a threat to you. Sorry if I reacted a little strongly,” he mumbled against his neck.

Paul closed his eyes momentarily, “You’re right…he seemed like trouble.”

“You’re trouble too,” Negan smirked against his neck.

“Yeah, but I’m the kind of trouble you like,” Paul said simply, pulling away. He smacked Negan’s ass before taking off in the direction of their truck, making sure he was able to outrun the other.


End file.
